The Weave of Time
by Rapier
Summary: People change, times change, the past is unchangeable, right? Chapter 9: The characters begin to gather at Balamb Garden. (yes I’m back after too long, hope there's still some interest in this. Chapter is poor, I'll be back on track next chapter promise
1. Prologue: Mental Defragmentation

Its been a while since I played the game, so I may have got some of the details wrong, or a lot of them. For these mistakes, I apologise. I do not own FF8 or any themes and characters borrowed from that title, they are the property of Squaresoft. 

Prologue: Mental Defragmentation 

Squall dropped to his knees, his gaze sweeped over the area round him, there was nothing. The empty blackness of time compression and himself, there was no one else, nothing else. "I'm alone?" he asked dejectedly. A pathetic plea to any who would listen, but in infinite nothingness what was there to reply? Who was there to care? For the first time, Squall was alone, more alone than he had ever been before… his thoughts… he couldn't describe them… 

BLINK 

Squall glared at Seifer, then running forwards he swung his gunblade towards his adversary. The blond man parried the blow with practiced ease and jumped forwards swinging his own Hyperion blade. Squall of course had anticipated such an action, and their fight continued. 

The duel seemed eternal they had fought countless times before, and no doubt would continue to do so, but why? Why did they struggle so hard to counter each other, a human instinct to via for dominance? Or was there simply no other way? 

An explosion of fire struck the silent warrior as Seifer drew upon the power of magic, as a stunned Squall slowly got to his feet, a gunblade swung down across his nose, cutting a slash deeply into it, a hot surge of pain, a deep stabbing, something more than simple flesh was marked… 

BLINK 

Squall ran forwards his gunblade held in both hands swinging across his body and down, the blade sunk deeply into the robot leg of the spider machine that had been following him, it reared up, an electronic scream, and then collapsed downwards. Squall was breathing heavily, his arms ached with a dull pain, but at least they had won… right? 

Turning he nodded his head to the shadows, they seemed to respond, Squall felt like he should know them, recognise them for more than that, but he did not. He shrugged a simple enough gesture, sheathed his blade and continued his walk. 

He frowned, a sound, heavy machinery, it seemed to be coming closer, he spun around, azure eyes widening, as a split second of thought, allowed him to recognise the spider machine, almost unharmed, it synthesised a challenge and jumped forwards, it was still fighting, it had no end… 

BLINK 

Squall stepped forwards, his adversary the sorceress Adel, she had to be stopped _why?_ She was leaching the life force from, _who? A person, I know it is…_ the world. He alone could save the world, _alone?_ Running forwards he dodged her vial magic, his gunblade came up, he leapt forwards the point touched her breast, a shadow scream, and then the blade plunged deep into the heart of Sorceress Adel. 

_"I remember a similar situation with the exact same Sorceress…" that voice… but why didn't he recognise it? He couldn't be conjuring up a voice of his imagining._ The scream from Adel wasn't one of death, but anger, she couldn't die, not yet, she was a sorceress after all… 

BLINK 

Squall had fallen to his knees, possibly, but then without direction, it was hard to tell. He felt like he was kneeling, infinity was able to fool the mind like that, and Squall was now lost in infinity, that didn't really settle well in his mind. He didn't want to think about it. His fingers traced the scar Seifer had given him; the glove came away bearing a crimson stain, his eyes widened in surprise, much as they had as the spider machine had reached him. 

"No!" he whispered… or perhaps he only thought the words were audible, possibly the infinite reaches of this blackness had heard them, he shook his head trying to clear it, "No…" 

BLINK 

Drifting in space, he looked out to the distant stars… why had he left the safety of the Spaceship. For what? The shadows cast by the glistening stars of the universe? But that was illogical… it lead to death, to becoming a memory… _Doesn't everything?_ He floated on, ever further from the space ship… oxygen depleting, until… 

BLINK 

Squall ran through Ultimacer's castle, alone _always alone_ He looked up to the vast wooden door that stood between him and his quarry he stepped slightly closer, gloved hand going towards the handle, slender fingers wrapping about it. A loud creak as he pulled it ajar and slipped inside… 

BLINK 

Squall tipped his head up to the sky, or where the sky should have been, and let out a load scream, the emotions this wail conveyed were terror, confusion and loneliness, after the sound died, or his memory of the sound at least, he lowed his head, "no… NO it wasn't like that!" he got his feet, tears of frustration and anger, spilling down his cheeks. 

"I wasn't alone!" He shouted to anything that could listen, and then a whispered repetition of self-reassurance, "I wasn't alone!" 

BLINK 


	2. Chapter 1: The Team Assembles

Chapter 1: The Team Assembles 

Quistis looked about the dimly lit room thoughtfully, a sleeping car on a Fedran bound train, the lights barely emitting a glow in the midst of the night, yet Quistis wasn't sleeping. She was tired, but anticipation had a way of keeping the mind awake despite its wishes. She thought about the past it had been five years ago, there adventure had started, A train much like this in fact, it had been simple then. 

She cast her gaze across the compartment to Rinoa, a contented, peaceful look on her features; she didn't have any worries about meeting with everyone, well possibly everyone again. Even after all that had happened. Then again, Rinoa wasn't to be team leader on this mission, that honour had fallen to Quistis. She sighed quietly, her eyelids closing, not for sleep, but clarity, her mind casting back to early that day… 

*** 

Quistis looked at the folder calmly. Uniform grey, she knew exactly what it would contain, a mission briefing, she didn't want to take it, she wanted to continuing instructing students, she didn't want to be in charge of a team again… even so she wasn't one to shirk her duties, she sat down her bed, opening the folder to look through it. 

**Mission Destination: Fedran **

**Once arriving make contact with the Freedom fighter movement, they have enlisted the aid of six SeeD, you are free to choose four others to accompany you, by request they wish, "A crack shot." recommendation Irvine Kinneas, details on attached sheet. The movement approached operative Zell Dincht; his presence in the team is mandatory. **

**If there is any reason why you are unable to comply, please report this fact, should you accept this mission, destroy all record of its orders. As usual, if you or any of your team are captured or killed, all knowledge of your actions will be denied.**

Qustis had glanced to the attached sheet, she didn't need to, the information it carried she was already aware of, she knew it too well in fact. 

**Name: Dincht, Zell. **

**Team Designation: Mechanical engineer. **

**Weapon Specialisation: Martial arts. **

**Location: Sleeper agent in the town of Fedran. **

**- Cover: Custom Car mechanic. **

**Name: Kinneas, Irvine. **

**Team Designation: Sharpshooter **

**Weapon Specialisation: Shotgun, similar firearms. **

**Location: Timber. **

Beside each résumé, a small picture of the man described, the spiky yellow haired, youth with a borad grin, and the calm detached hotshot, with a charming smile. Quistis knew them for more than that, she had grown up with them, considered them friends. 

She moved towards the computer, every SeeD had one built into there room, she opened the lists of SeeD members and cycled through them to select her other three team members, she had all ready decided who she wanted, even if the choices were based on emotion rather than logical choice. 

**Name: Tilmitt, Selphie. **

**Team Designation: Pilot **

**Weapon Specialisation: Flail **

**Location: Timber. **

**Name: Heartilly, Rinoa. **

**Team Designation: Magical support. **

**Weapon Specialisation: Pinwheel **

**Location: Balamb Garden - Instructor. **

**Name: Leonhart, Squall. **

**Team Designation: Combat tactician, expert. **

**Weapon Specialisation: Gunblade. **

**Location: Unknown - freelance??? **

**Ranked: Commander.**

She sighed, as the team were alerted of their orders to travel to Fedran, it was possibly Squall wouldn't come, and that friction with the team would cause problems, but asking anyone else to accompany her mission seemed alien. 

*** 

Zell paced about the Fedran station impatiently, his boots kicked at the ground beneath him as he waited for the trains to arrive. Waiting…. he hated waiting, he had been in a situation like this before… no forget that, thinking about that was not a good idea. He looked down to his boot, scuffed, that was all right; his dull orange overalls weren't a great fashion statement either. 

They didn't match his hair, or his eyes, but they did mark his profession, or cover profession, Zid Lechtnl, your regular car fanatic, a know it all who opened his own custom garage, he smiled. The anagram of his name was terrible, even by his standards. Still know one in Fedran knew that, so what did it matter? 

He turned as he heard the trains approached, and felt like punching the air, except, Zid wouldn't do that, and he had to watch out for things like that, even if he forgot them to much. Sleeper Agent did not suit Zell, not at all, he hadn't been paying attention until, he saw Selphie run at him. He barely had time to get his arms up before she had embraced him in a fierce hug. 

"Hey, Sel, how's it been?" before she could answer Zell caught sight of Irvine walking calmly towards them, the Exeter slung over the back of his tan duster, cow boy hat tipped just perfectly to accentuate his eyes. It didn't take much to work out Irvine hadn't changed. 

"It's better," Selphie murmured quietly, almost ghostly, she had changed, but Zell knew that and nodded with a slight smile, "It's better," she repeated as if to reassure herself rather than anyone else. Irvine wrapped his free arm about her shoulder, holding the sports bag that presumably contained their personal items. 

"When are the others getting here?" Irvine asked cheerfully, his tone forced, his head barely moved to warn Zell about how much "better" things were, and that the subject was still a dangerous one to approach. Selphie looked towards the tracks as a second train rolled in. 

"About now?" Zell hazarded. His gaze looking over the people as they stepped out from the carriages, there weren't many, and picky out Rinoa and Quistis had been easy, they wheeled there case over, Rinoa smiled at all of them. 

"So we waiting for Squall?" Zell asked at the same time, as Selphie stepped forwards to Rinoa, "How's Ayisha?" she demanded. 

"Ayisha is doing great," Rinoa replied with a genuine smile, "She's enjoying life, enjoying garden." Rinoa stopped as she heard Quistis reply. 

"No, Squall… never replied, he might not be coming, we can afford to wait." They all fell silent; none of them wanted to catch each other's eyes, the uncomfortable pause continued until Zell stepped forward and hefted the second case. 

"Alright then, I got are wheels parked at the back of the station, if we're going, we might as well get to it." he began to walk through the station, "You'll like this guys, she's a beauty, four wheel drive, off road jeep, suspension like you wouldn't believe…" Five years had matured Zell, he no longer obsessed over hot dogs, and food. Now, he obsessed over cars. 

*** 

The ride had been torturous in its silence, not on of them had even tried for conversation, each lost in there own thoughts, Quistis had realised what a difference years could make to there friendship, still those five years had been hard, harder on some than others. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Zell spoke the first words of the journey, "We're nearly there guys," he murmured almost too quietly for the rest of them to hear, but the words had a startling affect on those within the vehicle, now given a definite objective the uneasiness seemed to disperse. 

"Anything we should know about them?" Quistis ask, her voice calm, normal. 

"Perhaps," Zell replied, but Quistis knew what he meant, that question should have been asked a lot sooner than near arrival, he hardly had the time now. "They seem pretty desperate to me, they want an Independent Fedran real bad. I'm not sure if they have the resource to pull it off though." 

He began to slow down, for the first time Quistis noticed that at some point they had entered a woodland area, she hadn't been paying much attention to there direction or surroundings. Then her eyes went to a man, he had a bandana wrapped about his head, blue, green orange stripes, the only distinctive thing he wore, presumably to designate his faction. 

He stepped slowly towards the jeep, a pistol held out in front of him, cautious of who they might be. "Step out the Car, now." He couldn't have been older than any of them, his crystal blue eyes held an insecurity to them, it worried Quistis, but then, that was why they had hired SeeD. 

They all got out the Car slowly, the guy with the gun seemed to relax as he saw Zell, "Zid! Great, you've got the hired people, hey yeah, you guys can go through." That was it? no search, no check for weapons, he just assumed they wouldn't kill him because he knew one of them… this wasn't confidence inspiring. 

Zell grinned, and then began to walk through the trees, the others Followed, with Irvine protesting that he had to carry both bags, but no one paid too much attention to this. Quistis was more concerned with where Zell was leading them, a hastily erected wooden building, it didn't look very secure, and there didn't seem to be any security measures. 

Quistis sighed quietly, and stepped inside, the interior wasn't much better, no carpet to speak of, no equipment, just a map pulled over a table, a currently unused lamp hung from one of the support beams, that meant no electricity, which meant High-Tec equipment couldn't be used. Three people were whispering a conversation the two men seemed to be arguing, how they could manage that in hushed and still be as forceful as they seemed to be, Quistis didn't know. 

The woman hooked a raven lock behind her ear and stood, walking towards them, amber eyes looked them each other in turn, judgingly then she turned to Zell, "We asked for six…" 

Quistis opened her mouth to reply, Rinoa's words cut her off, "He'll be here!" The conviction in her words amazed Quistis, this was a man none of them had seen much in four and a half years, no one had seen him much in all that time. 

The women nodded excepting this assurance and gestured towards the map, the two men were both standing now, leaving enough room for them all to look at the surrounding area. "I'm sure you are aware that we mean to liberate Fedran in the same way Timber has achieved. Unfortunately, a corps of Galiban soldiers have other ideas. Now the part you play is this, the man in charge of these soldiers, is receiving orders and equipment and so here." 

She tapped the map, the region she indicated was a grassy plain, a few hills nothing startling, "We want you to kill the commander of the Galiban troops, that's your primary objective, secondly we want you to take what equipment you can since we lack many things, as I'm sure you can tell." Quistis' eye roamed over the map, considering the possibilities, she bit her lip thoughtfully, this was why they wanted Squall, even with all his problems, he was a combat expert. 

Irvine pointed at one of the hills, "There," he remarked, "Is where you want me, from there I should be able to snipe this guy." Quistis nodded her agreement to that, then wondered how she could get Irvine out to that point without his being detected. 

"We have Galiban uniforms," the women said quietly, "It shouldn't be hard to fit you with them." Zell clicked his fingers as if coming to a conclusion. 

"I could drive Irvine there, if we're both disguised as soldiers it shouldn't be too hard. I have just the trick for a vehicle, a quick re-spray, little body work perfect for mocking one of there troop transports, she'll suit the part a dream…" 

"Alright Zell," Quistis said swiftly, cutting off a tirade on the car in question. 

"Why have you got a car that could look like a troop transport?" Rinoa whispered without thinking. 

"Well you see, I saw it, and I just had to renovate it from the scrap heap, couldn't let a vehicle like that go to waste in a junk heap…" 

"Thank you Zell." Quistis hissed with finality, Rinoa gave an apologetic smile and they turned back to the map, "After the shot is fired, Rinoa will provide cover for you escape, think you can do that?" 

"Her?" One of the men almost exploded, "What's she gonna do? Wink at 'em?" Rinoa grinned, and winked. The women stamped on his foot, "Hush, there trained for this sort of thing, don't ask them questions and they won't ask us questions." 

Quistis nodded and then looked back to the map, "Selphie, Rinoa and I will take advantage of that jeep out there as a second vehicle, I think a hasty retreat will be in order once the commander has been neutralised. I think everything's ready… remember to improvise if anything goes wrong." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hazel eyes regarded the figure afore him with a delightful enjoyment, he was the epitome of beauty, there was no mistake about that, his visage had been a shock at first, that was true, but he hadn't seen it for what it really was at first, such a disfiguration wasn't to be reviled but revelled. 

"It is imperative you take the gunman down, you must remember." His voice, even his voice was improved, how wonderful the transformation would be, the soft sibilant tone had taken subtle undercurrent of delightful power, and intrigue. 

"Of course I will," he replied, before taking another sip of red wine from the crystal class in his hand, "You are sure HE will be there? I would not like any mistakes in the transformation…" 

"I remember correctly, but tomorrow is of little consequence on such events as that, I warned you only so as to ensure are safety, HE, may be able to stop us, if you are not careful." 

"I am flawless." 

"Achieve this," he stretched his frame, the blue pigmentation of his skin shimmered in the half-light, he purred. "Perfection." 

He blinked, when his hazel eyes opened his companion was gone, it didn't matter, he knew what he needed to know, "Perfection," he repeated, with a cold smile. 


	3. Chapter 2: Future Dreams

Chapter 2: Future Dreams 

Ellone lay restful on her bed, her quarters were still in Esthar Presidential palace, within her usual restful slumber however she tossed and turned, not all dreams were pleasant… 

_Ellone walked through, what looked like Esthar palace, but… it was damaged badly, almost to the point of being ruins, she felt like crying, but that wouldn't help her, so she continued to walk through the ruins. "Laguna?" _

_"He isn't here…" Ellone jumped, and spun around her eyes fell on Squall, his brown hair cascaded down over his features, hiding them from view. Ellone would have recognised him even were it not for the classic black, pants, white sleeveless shirt, and black jacket. _

_"Squall, what's going on, what happened?" Squall flicked the hair from his eyes and looked up, she blinked, his left eye contained a red hue, a glaze over the old orb. She stared at it, "What happened to you?" _

_"Nothing, I'm fine, as to what happened, I have no idea," he looked around thoughtfully, saying nothing, his lips pursed together in thought, the sound of a child crying came to them both, On a still functioning screen a toddler appeared, Ellone looked at it. Squall tipped his head to one side, listening to the crying he glanced to an archway, nodded, before striding towards it, and slipped past. _

_Ellone ran after him, and blinked, there was no one there, "Squall? Squall?" She ran through another archway, trying to find him, calling his name. She didn't know how long she had been running but she when she stopped she blinked again. _

_She was standing in Balamb garden, Laguna was leaning against a computer consol, he seemed to be staring through it rather than at it, "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. _

_"Many things I think, I don't know for sure…" he paused a moment, reflecting on something, he shook his head wonderingly and turned back to her, "Your… gift, have you ever explored it? Attempted things with it?" _

She opened her eyes, sweat drenched the bed sheets, and her form, and she hoped the dreams would fade away; their memories gone as most dreams do but that one did not. It was not the worst, she had dreamt but it was one she couldn't forget. 

*** 

Laguna filled out yet another form declaring something, he long since stopped looking at them, he was good because he inspired people, Kiros and Ward did all the actual work. He shrugged, presumably most governments ended up like that, and it wasn't like he wanted to be the President of Esthar. Nope he never asked for that. 

The door to his office opened he looked up, smiled at Ellone and promptly lent back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk, and a pile of papers marked "urgent", Ellone looked at him despairingly and then sat in the luxuriant chair opposite him. Everything he owned was "luxuriant" it was almost depressing. 

"Any news on his whereabouts?" he asked before she had a chance to speak, and she shook her head, he sighed. Where was Squall, where had he been these last few years? 

"I had another dream, only, only this time I can't shake the memory of it." 

"Oh? What happened in it?" she told him, he blinked, and then spoke, "its probably just worry I don't think you should let it bother you any." She looked unconvinced; she looked angry, and hurt. Laguna wondered if it was a look she practiced just to get his attention, "Well… erm, have you ever, "Experimented with your gift?" maybe you can use it to help find Squall?" 

She shook her head, "How could it?" 

"Send me back into his memory of yesterday evening say?" 

Ellone looked outraged, "I don't have permission to send someone into his mind like that…" 

"Could you do it?" he asked eagerly. 

"Well…" Laguna looked at her steadily, questioningly, she couldn't lie to him even if she felt inclined to do so, "Yes, but I don't think I should." 

"Not even if it would help us find him? Find out why he's so… different? Maybe even help him?" Ellone looked at him, he was eager, he wanted to find his son… he had missed so many years, the first by his actions, the second on Squall's, she inwardly debated whether it was morally right, Squall could need help… she, she had to try it. 

*** 

Laguna opened his eyes, he was staring at a rock face, _No, I'm not… this must be Squall._ Slowly he looked down, _White shirt, black gloves, who else could this be?_ The drop below him was quite a distance; he shrugged slightly, hands not moving at all, as they gripped the rock face. His gaze drifted back up, he pursed his lips thoughtfully one hand lessened its hold before moving to a higher vantage point; _… this is going to kill me… him._ He pulled himself up, foot losing it's place, eyes looked around desperately. 

_Shit, we're to put the bloody hand!_ "Shit!" Slipping his feet pushed him away from the mountain face. He was rewarded with a summersault away and a swift glance at the drop at awaited him. _SHIT, I want out! Hey, wait…_ His hands went to a cord at the centre of his chest; his eyes glanced at it, ignoring the drop. _A parachute… of course… erm… why isn't he pulling it? Pull it!_

After what seemed an eternity, he seemed to come to a decision, his fist jerked forwards realising the parachute that would save his life. Instantly he paused in mid fall, for the briefest of moments, he ceased to move, and then he was descending at a slower rate. _Why the hell did you wait Squall?_

As his feet hit the ground, he slipped the parachute from his shoulders letting it fall to the ground, there was no wind, it wasn't go anywhere. He felt ever so slightly cautious, _I'm being watched… erm, he is._ There was beep; he turned towards it, eye focusing on the laptop computer. _Hyne, he's using a motorbike._

He flipped the lid up, fingers moving to the pressure pad, opening the official SeeD document, "Only five people would send me one of these…" he mused out loud. His eyes scanned over it he pursed his lips in thought, a tongue flicked out to wet there parched surface. _Damn, damn, damn, I need thoughts._ At last, he shut down the computer and stowed it in a saddlebag on the bike. _Evidently, he's come to a decision… _

He looked up, eyes narrowing, _A sound, what the…_ Something hit him around the head, a sharp pain flashed in his left temple, he drooped forwards vision blurring hand resting on the black chassis of his bike, a second strike, the sudden shock on his spine caused him to straighten, _Ah… I didn't know I'd feel pain…_ His right foot went back he half turned his vision still blurred, the foot contacted with something, a slight yelp, _A girl?_

He brought his hand up, and pulled it back sharply as a wrap on his knuckles momentarily paralysed his hand, he looked down a moment blinked once his vision cleared, a second, harder blow to the right temple… 

*** 

Laguna opened his eyes, he leaned forwards hands clutching his temples, Ellone sagged back in her chair, Kiros nodded to Ward who went to get drinks for the two tired people. Then he glanced to Laguna, "Well?" he murmured, his voice was soft, calm, objective. He was after all, "the sensible one". 

Laguna shuddered, then told them everything that happened, "… So that's it, we know he was alive, and that someone, possibly a girl hurt or killed him." Kiros raised a brow. 

"We are talking about the same Squall Leonhart, you felt the blows, do you think he's dead?" Laguna shook his head, "Alright, so are next step then is?" 

Ward returned with a bottle of water and one of Brandy. He poured them each a drink respectively, and Laguna nodded appreciatively as he sipped his liquor, "We fly to Balamb Garden, we talk to someone in authority, we keep on talking till someone pays attention." 

Kiros nodded and moved towards the door, "I'll alert the presidential authorities at once and have diplomatic," Laguna's fingers wrapped about his arm, he nearly slipped on the infernal luxuriant red carpet. 

Why did everything in Esthar palace have to be "High-Tec or Luxuriant?" 

Laguna shook his head then a broad grin spilled onto his features, "I said we, not Esthar. Kiros, Ward and Laguna, we'll just… borrow a shuttle of some sort, I'm sure this place can do just fine with out us." Kiros grinned back, Ward burst out laughing. They all earned a despairing look from Ellone. 

"I'll have to come with you three of course, I wouldn't mind a chance to meet up with Rinoa and Edea again…" 

"Why?" Laguna asked in surprise, the link between them not being entirely clear. 

"They have both been touched by sorceress powers, I would like the chance to find out more about what it is I have the gift of doing. Perhaps one or the other of them can help me."


	4. Chapter 3: Mission...

Chapter 3: Mission… 

Irvine lent against the radiator in Zell's garage, he wondered if there was an unwritten law that insisted auto garages had to be freezing, he pulled his tan duster about his frame and shivered slightly, his cool gaze regarded Zell as he tinkered away with the troop transport. He didn't look cold, maybe there was a second law about mechanic's never being cold in garages. 

Irvine had to admit the thing did look like a Galiban soldier's transport, he'd burst out laughing when he first saw it… metal work was a gift Zell had, and enthusiasm for cars, to the point, it's like me with women, he thought jokily. 

"Tell me something," Zell murmured, "How much better is Selphie?" 

Irvine blinked, the question was out of the blue… well not really, it was clear they would be ready for the mission now so, maybe Zell felt he could devote time to personal inquires maybe? Irvine resented the topic being raised, even so, Zell asked out of concern not spite… 

He shrugged "I'm not sure, you know, it's like, sometimes she's like her old chirpy self, full of energy and life… then something happens," he clicked his fingers, "It's gone, she's depressive again, the kid doesn't help, it's a constant reminder." 

Zell nodded thoughtfully, then went back to his tinkering, Irvine sighed, they both wanted to forget, they both wanted her to forget, it didn't look like she would ever be able to… stop it man, it isn't her fault, that would really change a person… it has. 

Zell picked up his two way Radio, "Hey Quistis, we're rolling out right now." Irvine cocked a brow, but it seemed he didn't get any say in the matter; then again, he didn't seem to often, he shrugged, then shivered as he walked towards his side of the vehicle and jumped in, he slipped the tan duster off an was now dressed in the Galiban uniform, he frowned into the wing mirror, it just didn't suit him. 

Zell hopped into the troop transport, gloved hands wrapping about the wheel, he too was dressed for the part, short hair, defiantly improved the look no end, he shrugged, no use worrying about it, besides, he could pull this look off if he tried. He caressed the rifle as Zell handed it to him, and then he nodded. "Let's get it on." 

*** 

Selphie watched the blue blips move along the screen, two of them were Rinoa and Quistis, the support team; the others were Irvine and Zell, the sniper team. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, both were moving as they were meant to, but Selphie didn't feel right about this. The same feeling she had had four years ago… she closed her eyes, she had to focus on this mission, now. Not that mission then, she bite down hard on her lip. 

Her eyes opened, she gave the ghost of a smile to the computer screen, not lapsing into thoughts was a great achievement for her, and everything was still going according to the operation specifics. She blinked and glanced to a cup of hot chocolate, then to the man who had fetched it for her. 

He looked back uncomfortably, his gaze dropped a little, "You, you looked pale," He stammered in embarrassment, "I thought, you could use a drink." 

Selphie smiled wanly, thanked him, and then looked back to the screen, her eyes widened she grabbed her two way radio, pressed the number 1 button, "Quistis I think there in trouble!" 

*** 

Zell had been tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, humming a tune he remembered hearing some time, he couldn't name the song, but that didn't matter, he didn't care its name. His mind was relaxed, confidant, he had driven them unsuspiciously to this point, they had been stopped and questioned once, and a swift bit of clever lying had seen them through. Zell was proud of that quick thinking on his part. 

Outside Irvine knelt on one knee, the rifle propped against his right shoulder his grip was unwavering, his focus so intent to the point that he wouldn't have noticed anything, save the Galbian squad commander. He had spent the entire car journey starring at a picture of the man; there would be no mistakes. 

Zell had felt they couldn't fail, Irvine never missed, he had hardly been paying attention, then a figure had dropped onto the hood of the truck, Zell had blinked, fist instinctively coming up to guard, just as well, for the mans right hand pushed forwards faster than Zell could register, his right hand a claw weapon on it, that smashed through the windshield aiming for his face. 

Zell screamed as one of the claws gauged his left hand, Irvine stirred, starting to turn, but the attacker had already back flipped of the trunk, close enough to swing his leg in a round house kick to the side of Irvine face, the rifle bullet fired Irvine didn't see where it went, as a second kick lashed out against his temple. 

Zell screamed again, this time in rage as he ran towards the attacker he jumped into the air to add more force to his punch, some how the tall figure spun around, his left fist caught the punch. Zell didn't know if he flinched, a silver mask obscured his features, The claw came up, Zell thought he was going to die, until… 

"Alright we have you covered," A solider said, several other Galiban soldiers were beside him, all armed with automatic weapons. The claw armed one nodded slowly, released Zell's fist and began to walk away, Zell looked around. 

"Shit," he muttered. 

*** 

Quistis looked at Rinoa questioningly, the raven haired girl pursed her lips in thought, "I might be able to cover an escape," she murmured without certainty, "I just don't know if it would actually help them escape, and they just might realise there were more of us." 

Quistis nodded slightly and looked forwards, it had started to rain, how fitting, "I see, any other suggestions for recovering them?" Rinoa, and the radio communication with Selphie remained silent Quistis sighed, she hadn't any idea either, but just sitting here certainly wouldn't help. None of them thought of the idea of leaving them behind. 

Again, they needed a tactician, they needed Squall, but wishing wouldn't bring them any further, and they couldn't afford to wait for any SeeD backup… assuming Garden would send any reinforcements, which Quistis doubted. 

Quistis heard a gunshot… 

*** 

Selphie bit her lower lip again, all four blips were being herded into the centre of the Galiban camp, what could she do? How could she help them? Damn it, what could she do against a squadron of Soldiers, who also had four hostages, four hostages she did not want to gamble. Whatever though, she had to try… 

…Failed 


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue 

"Are you Crazy?" he exploded, fists clenching as he struggle to hold his temper in check, he didn't do a very good job of it, Kiara was thankful he hadn't lashed out yet, "You could have ceased to exist!" His face was starting to flush with anger, Kiara swallowed hard, her stormy grey however didn't falter as they stared into his. 

"No I'm not, " she replied calmly, hooking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "And you know I'm not. You know why I went through with it, stop shouting at me and tell me if it worked!" 

He shook his head, "It caused a delay nothing more, and you had better hope he never discovers it was you." Kiara glared as the silent third of their conversation giggled, she didn't see that there was anything funny to be found in this conversation… 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Irvine continued to move his wrists slowly, deliberately, the number of guards watching them hampered it, but he was confidant he could eventually slip a hand free, then what? Well I could get shot.., he shrugged, a nonchalant gesture made with ease, the guards didn't notice. 

Irvine had watched silently observing his companions, Zell sat almost motionless, hands bound, waiting, waiting, Irvine could only guess at the thoughts running through his head, he had been captured before of course, a miscalculation in timing or something… it didn't seem to effect him, maybe it was, Zell after all, was the only one not trying to escape. 

Rinoa, had her eyes closed, her brow set in deep concentration, Irvine had no more idea what she contemplated then Zell, though it doubtless included sorcery, maybe she had some sure fire spell to get them out of this mess, yeah, and maybe Kinneas wasn't the best damn shot in SeeD. 

Quistis had surprised him, the confidant, calm Instructor had flashed a charming smile at any Galiban soldier who came close, Irvine knew what she was trying to do, or thought he did. His knowledge of Selphie had him praying the blonde's scheme wouldn't work, even as he felt confidant it would, he shook his head. 

Then he heard the engine, a gunshot, a second, panicked screams Galiban soldiers rushing away leaving them with only the two guards, "The hell is going on?" He demanded. 

"Quiet you!" then Irvine heard the unmistakable sound of metal colliding with a human head, the groan as the soldier unfortunate enough to be Selphie's target, and Irvine had jumped to his feet. Zell beat him to the punch, or kick as it were; a round house did for the other guard, Selphie beamed at them. 

"What's going on?" Qustis demanded, as her bindings were untired, then she turned towards the shorter girl, the sound of the battle continued, Irvine took and opportunity to borrow one of the automatic weapons just in case it would prove useful, Quistis followed his lead. 

Selphie shook her head and grinned, Her old self, Irvine thought delightedly, "Squall turned up." 

"Squall?" Rinoa repeated suddenly, "Where is he?" The urgency in her voice surprised Irvine, he had thought she had long moved on from her feelings for Squall, it had been so long since she had laid eyes on him. 

The commander and a few personal soldiers ran out of one of the tents, "What is going on?" he shouted at one of his lieutenants, Irvine blinked, turned, "Commander," he called, then pulled the trigger, bullets flew swiftly through the air, Galiban blood spilled out from the three fresh corpses, each dead from the first bullet to strike. "Mission accomplished?" 

Zell nodded, "Right, now let's get to the jeep, and rendezvous." Without waiting for any consent, he turned and ran back towards where Galiban had left his prized vehicle. The others all turned to follow; this mission had been hashed from the start and none of them felt like tempting fate. 

"What about Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly. 

"He knows the plan," Selphie assured her, "I explained it to him, he knows where to meet us." 

*** 

Squall had emptied the pistol, not every bullet had found it's mark, but enough had and those that didn't tended to cause enough confusion to allow him safe passage through the heart of the enemy encampment, all he needed to do was drive through, created havoc, take down everything that moved and get out after Selphie had done her part. 

This had been simple, extensive training, and a lack of concern for his well being meant such a task hadn't fazed him, he hadn't been hurt. The same could not be said for his bike, by hanging low to one side, only his arm and leg were at any risk of injury, the paint work was scratched, the fine finished would take some work to repair. That some of the bullets were a fraction of a measurement from his limbs, and therefore his control of the vehicle was unimportant. He hadn't blinked, having drawn his gunblade that the weapons also contained a bullet, a well-placed rifle shot that should have taken his head, but lucky timing had saved his life. 

He had debated whether to return to the others or simply leave, but to leave, would force them to wonder if he had survived his suicidal assault in an attempt to rescue them, that was the only reason he would rendezvous, then he was gone. 

His eyes focused on a copse of trees, the meeting point, roughly halfway back to the squalid base Quistis and her team were working for, not that it mattered, as he approached he could see them, his "friends" Irvine was leaning against a car door, polishing his shotgun, the Exeter, "Mr. Hotshot". It most have been Quistis and Selphie sitting leaning against the rear door, Zell had to be the one under the hood checking the engine. Squall bit his lip, the one pacing, worrying, it had to be Rinoa… he shook his head, it didn't matter, he wasn't staying. 

He was only a short distance from them, when caught a movement from the corner of his eye, he half turned, then the gunblade was free of it's sheath, a clawed fist that was meant for his eyes instead snagged on the blade. His aggressor's momentum took them both from the bike, Squall felt a knee press into his side, his left hand gripped the arm still vying with his blade to cause his destruction, he mentally braced himself. 

He struck the ground hard, it knocked the wind from him, and despite this, he swung his legs up, pushing the attacking form off himself. Then he jumped swiftly to his feet, stormy grey eyes fell onto the man, his adversary, who had some how landed on his feet. 

He was tall, easily 6"6, probably taller, his weapon of choice, a long combat claw, right handed, a silver mask obscured his features, "Squall!" Someone shouted, but Squall's attention was on the masked man, he who was fast, unhurt, the claw was already lashing forwards, testing Squall stepped back, not fooled by the feint. 

It was the move after, the sudden jump and lash that had him surprised, had his gunblade swinging forwards just catching the claw, and himself hastening backwards as the claw danced swiftly in avoidance. The man was good, but Squall had years of practice, he was a SeeD, the challenge was welcome. 

Squall didn't wait to observe his opponents reactions, he acted on impulse, swinging his blade forwards, left hand out for balance he left his heart wide open, the claw flashed out, fast, parrying his blade, swinging it across his body so as to Disarm him, Squall had more skill than to loose a gunblade so easily. Again, the masked man demonstrated his speed, claw flashing towards his forehead. 

Squall bent back, hips and legs both moving in an attempt to distance himself from the claw, he would have fallen had his left hand not lashed out, the black gloves that covered his hands, grinning the wrist of his Galiban aggressor. Simultaneously, the gunblade swung up, it struck the silver mask, less then a quarter inch from the eyes socket, hazel eyes blinked. 

For the two of them, this position froze, hazel eyes regarding grey with some sort of respect, the moment, when both Squall and his opponent judged each other's abilities, it seemed to last for an hour or more. Though to the five SeeDs within the Jeep now speeding towards there direction it was less than a heartbeat, before Squall's blade grated down along the mask, and a left hand gripped his wrist, swiftly followed by the mysterious attacker forcing Squall's arms apart, and jumping forwards. 

His knee ground into Squall's jaw sharply, the sudden searing pain shocked Squall the fluidity of the motion had caught him off guard, his head had rolled to the side on his neck to try and avail some form of slight protection. There was a shotgun shot, Squall still dazed was spun around, pushed towards the jeep and the attack had run into the trees. 

"Damn it!" Irvine muttered, his shot wasted, he was lucky it hadn't barrelled into both Squall and his assailant, as the jeep slowed the sound of a second motor engine was heard, no doubt the mans means of escaping. 

Squall sheaved the gunblade, and leant forwards slightly, blood dripped from his broken lip, a lot of blood, a good half the lower and part of the upper had been crushed against his teeth, by the impact, his lower jaw had gone numb almost instantly, and feeling was only now starting to return. His head felt light, woozy, it had seen a lot in a few short days, he sported a swollen bruise above the right temple, another on the small of his back, just over the spine. All this accumulated into a painful existence, which he refused to let stop him. 

He pulled back in surprise, as Rinoa's arms wrapped about his neck, uncaring of the blood that dripped onto her pale blue t-shirt, her lips sought his, but thankfully settled for a kiss against the side of his cheek instead. 

"Good to see you again buddy." Zell said raising his left hand, replacing the usual combat glove was a white, blood stained handkerchief tied tightly, and apparently, Squall wasn't the only one to be injured by recent events. 

"We'll get those wounds seen to properly back at garden," Quistis murmured as Rinoa relaxed her embrace slightly, she bit her lip as Squall shook his head, then he gently pushed her away from him. 

"I'm not going back Quistis," With that he turned and walked towards his bike, he didn't look back, as he stooped to prop the vehicle up, mounted, the engine roared, the roar of a lion, and Squall drove off, leaving his friends for the Second time. 

*** 

Selphie watched him walk away, she sighed quietly, she couldn't feel all bad, not now, seeing all her friends captured, and Squall again, even with all his problems had made her realise something, perhaps, she needed to think on it, but for the thirst time in other four years she could honestly say she felt better, confused, but better, slightly. 

"He's just leaving. Again?" Rinoa asked, her voice was tense, it was threatening to break, and when Selphie turned back to her friend she could see tears, threatening to spill from those almond orbs, she grinned again, it felt good to smile again, really smile. 

"He won't get far, I put a tracer on the bike just to be safe." 

Rinoa smiled, her eyes ceased to water, no tears fell, "Well let's get after him then." 

"No," Zell said quietly, they all looked to him, "We can't all go, it won't work." Rinoa opened her mouth to protest Quistis also seemed ready to contradict the blond man, but Irvine cut them off. 

"Zell's right, you three are going back to Garden, and we will follow after him." 

= = = = = 

Author's note: I hope the fight between Squall and the masked man made sense to you.

Author's note: I wrote this quite late at night, so it may contain errors (like eye colours), again I apologise. I would also like to thank those who took the time to review they are appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

Author's note: for some obscure reason, I cut the middle of this out and saved it, before uploading, this is the revised Chapter 5 with that section returned. Heh, here's hoping the additions improve it rather than detract from it. 

Chapter 5: Questions 

The shuttle had arrived late evening, Kiros and Ward would been quiet happy to crash out in a dorm, or on the floor knowing them, Ellone wanted to speak with the sorrceress' Laguna suspected she too was to tired for the conversation. He was, he knew that, but It didn't matter, he could talk to Cid and feel sleepy, Cid would understand. 

"I'm sorry your not authorized," The girl blinked, then she snapped a hasty salute, "President Loire, Sir." Laguna shook his head, and grinned. 

"Laguna, this is unofficial, where are Cid and Edea Krammer?" Laguna didn't wait for the answer, he was too tired to wait for the answer, he was just going up to the headmasters office, and use the Pa system, yeah, that would help to get him an answer. Ellone stepped quickly after him; she too wanted answers, though, from the look on her face, she disagreed with what ever he was planning. 

"You don't even know what I had in mind," he protested lightly, she raised an eyebrow questioningly. He floundered slightly, as if it mattered whether she agreed with his tactics… well, for some reason it did. Still he was too tired to think rationally about that. 

*** 

Luckily for Cid, he had still been in his office working later, the administrator and headmaster of garden's work never seemed to be done. Laguna was glad it had been Esthar not SeeD that had voted him all commanding authority figure… 

"Listen Laguna, I am sorry about Squall, he's a good SeeD, a good Commander, a good companion, but there's nothing I can do, except, have him drummed out of Balamb garden, and I don't wish to do that." 

"Cid, don't give me that, you must have some idea where he is! Where he's been!" Ellone sat quietly watching them, Edea had been notified, she would arrive shortly, though Ellone wasn't sure if she was fully prepared for this sort of conversation, then again, was she ever going to be prepared for it? 

"All I know President Loire, is that he has been selected for several missions in those four years, and rarely turned up, never replied, he hasn't ventured into one of the three Gardens in all that time." 

Edea pushed the door open, the once proud sorceress looked like any other now, unless you looked deep enough into her eyes, and there was the memory, the sadness, the power, dormant, passed on, Edea had tried to explain it once, a vassal for the power, and Edea, unlike most had survived, what did that say about her strength as a sorceress? 

She smiled as she slunk down into one of the soft armchairs, "Luxuriant" as Laguna had observed in a hushed whisper and a slight grimace. She looked at Ellone expectantly, "I, wanted to talk to you about… my gift, my abilities…" Edea nodded and Ellone proceeded to relate some of her recent dreams. 

"I see," Is all Edea said once the narrative was finished, then she lent back, fingers messed together to prop up her chin. They all waited patiently, Ellone hoped that the years of sorceress powers would provide some form of explanation as to the dreams and what they meant. 

They waited, Edea seemed deep in thought, then Cid yawned, and she roused from her contemplation, "I think, we should wait for Rinoa to return, my experience will be of little use without access to strong magic." She stood gracefully, all the demure and authority of a Sorceress never left her, maybe she had It before, Ellone remembered vaguely how the Orphanage had been run. 

"When Rinoa returns I suggest we try some experiments, with magic and memory projection, At any rate, it's late, I think we should all seek rest, we can continue this conversation tomorrow." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kiara enter the chambers, a meeting hall of sorts about which sat three friends, or rather three allies, they were arguing they always seemed to argue, not that it mattered, the decision they came to were often the wisest course given what they knew, which was little in comparison with what they face, life was like that. 

"It's suicidal, time diluting, I recommend any other course but this." The calm, ever calm Synthrial, explained, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose, "I could explain the finesse to you all again if you wish," 

"Oh hell no!" he exclaimed, fingers curling about the nape of his neck in irritation, his temper was flaring again, "I don't need another of your lectures! I never wanted any of them!" The third, sat in a chair between the two arguing guys, an amused smile on her bloodless lips, she beckoned Kiara to sit. 

"You can see my objection then." Synthrial demanded, his voice still calm, his thoughts collected, "or is the concept to difficult for you Devran?" 

"Your just afraid you'll cease to exist _bookworm,_" bookworm was obviously meant as an insult though Synthrial didn't seem to take it as one, "and besides, what's the difference between this and what you have done?" 

Synthrial raised a grey eyebrow, though he looked to be no more than forty, he had started greying young, and looked much older than his years, "There is no difference," he conceded at last, "As to my continued existence, I willingly jeopardize it to bring the commander my experience and knowledge, a fact he is appreciative of." 

Devran's lips parted as he ready another angry remark but Synthrial proceeded without pause, cutting off the blond youths protests, "I know the risks, and I know the precautions, you know neither, you are children playing a game of experience you should not." 

"Come with us then," Kiara suggested quietly, "Help us not to slip up, your words won't stop us." 

"The commander's would." 

Kiara nodded, he was correct, he could stop them, and he would, he could be so stubborn at times, "You could tell him, but if you were going to you would have done so by now," she shrugged lightly, "It doesn't matter, you couldn't stop us now." 

Synthrial stood, he nodded once to Kiara, "Your right, I couldn't, watch your backs, tell no one anything about yourselves that can be avoided, remember what you've been taught about this." beneath his breath he whispered something, perhaps a prayer to Hyne? Kiara shivered as she watched him walk away, effectively turning his back on there future actions. 

"Chin up Kiara-girl," Devran responded resolutely, then looked to the albino girl, her bloodless lips had kept the same amused smile through the conversation, "Let's do it." She flicked white blonde hair from pale pink eyes and nodded. 

Colours swirled in front of Kiara's eyes; the focus of them went way off, the far distance vision, her hand dropped to the table, then the other, a perquisite to her head falling, she was unaware that her head fell to her hands. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hazel eyes stared coldly at the silver reflection within the mirror, slender fingers slipped the mask free of his delightful visage, the mask crashed against the tile floor as it dropped, his hands traced tenderly along the left cheek bone, a blue purple bruise marred the perfection. 

The eyes turned cold, the venom and hate on his features was blatant, his fists clenched in anger, "You'll pay Leonhart," he hissed, belying the silkiness of his voice. Soft steps on the smooth tiles, as a second form stepped out of the shadows, an absolute twin in every detail save pigmentation. 

"You were wrong about your facts!" 

He shook his head, blood red braids flying loosely behind him, "I wasn't wrong, I do not make mistakes, you know that." 

"In which case, what went wrong?" 

He laughed, a gentle sound, yet rich, full of power, the laugh of one whose confidence is not only infinite, but also grounded on fact, "Do you think I am the only one to harness this skill? That is not the case, there are others," he shrugged, "It is of no matter, whoever they are they cannot compare with me. Even without the transformation." 

He bunched both blood red braids together in one hand before asking, "You visited the right location?" cautious, there was no sense risking names a second time. 

"I have, I was planning to return." He turned back to the mirror, when hazel orbs ceased to rest on the other he was gone, the mirror only showed the presence of a single person within the room, he grinned coldly, repeating, "Watch your back Leonhart…" 


	7. Chapter 6: Of the Leonharted

Dedication: Cari, for playing this song for me when I needed it. A part of my heart will cherish you always, Gar.

Chapter 6: Of the Leonharted 

Squall's fingers curled about the rock-face for the last time, this same surface he had tried to assail so many times, had ultimately had to retreat, this time was different, the parachute was awaiting him at the top, if he fell now, it was over, no lifeline. 

No lifeline. 

He continued the steady climb, he'd passed the point where to fall, he could still survive, a mistake now, and this shadowing of time would be over, he could fade into memory, be forgotten, it didn't mattered. He'd know that for five years now, five torturous years, in which he'd attempted to die. 

He didn't want to die, but waiting for years, to have it all knocked away in an instant would be despairing existence, better to end it sooner, rather than later. He just, wasn't prepared to strike the killing blow on himself, was Squall Leonhart, the saviour of the world, and the bane of Sorceress, was he a coward? That he wouldn't perform that which he wished to? 

He shrugged slightly, putting the thoughts from his mind, his full attention went back to the mountain, he didn't want to die, defeated by a mountain. There was always a reason why he didn't want to die. 

*** 

"Do we have to listen to Cowboy songs all the time?" Zell wined as the endless wilderness expanded outwards in all the directions. Irvine couldn't understand why he was complaining, the tracks on this Cd were the best, Selphie had had the Cd burnt for him as birthday present last year. 

"I'm the one has to stare at a blip on a screen, so yes, we do." Could there be a more boring job? Even driving involved minimal reaction, "And if you're still interested, the bird seems to have nested." 

"What? Here?" Irvine nodded, to that, then took a glance out the window, watching the endless dirt, what could possibly be out there to interest a SeeD commander? 

"Seifer said he didn't care about dying… that crazy attack on the Galiban camp seems to suggest that arrogant fool was right." Ironically, Seifer had been the last of them from the Orphanage to see Squall, perhaps Hyne enjoyed joking? 

"The hell does Seifer know?" Zell snapped angrily, "He'd tell us Squall was taking HX, if he thought we'd believe him." 

Irvine shrugged, arguing with Zell about Seifer, was a better way of taking a fall, than riding a wild thoroughbred. "Well he's stopped, and we've been gaining on him steadily." Zell shifted to top gear, increasing their speed, as best this jeep could go. 

*** 

Irvine leant against the jeep's hood and looked about, "So…" he said after a pause, "Where is the rider? Would he stable the stallion and walk in all this?" 

Zell carefully didn't comment on that one, evidently letting Irvine listen to country too long had… side affects. Zell would bet money that he could, and often did the drawling accent too. Then he looked up, the bike told him nothing, the almost sheer rockface however did. 

In shock he just pointed at Squall, lips mouthing the words he meant to say, was Squall out of his mind? So soon after being injured in a fight? Without any safety procedures at all? Irvine looked up as well; he stepped forwards away from the jeep, and moved to stand next to Zell. 

Neither of them spoke, both feared there words would distract the climber and cause him to slip and fall. The silence was wonderful, yet at the same time it caused one to consider only the impending doom that could befall their friend. 

They watched in nervous tension as Squall continued to ascend. He seemed to pause more often as neared the top. There wasn't any other way to go though. Down was out of the question. Zell chewed lightly on his lower lip to keep his quiet. 

"Yeah!" Zell hollowed as Squall pulled himself over the edge, to flat, solid ground above, it was only then that he looked down to his hand, to see the half moon rivulets of blood, his short nails had gauged into them, he hadn't even felt the pain till now. 

Then Squall leapt from the top, free falling, a while before finally pulling the chute, on the parachute he must have donned, he fluttered to a landing, stormy eyes flicking over them both. He unclipped the parachute, and left it to blow away on the slight wind. 

"You shouldn't have followed me," he muttered. 

Zell walked forwards hand going out to the side, "Hey," was all he managed to say, as Irvine strode forwards and grabbed the front of Squall's black jacket. Eyes narrowed dangerously, Irvine had a good two inches other Squall. Any one else would be intimidated, Squall just stared back, coldly. 

"You stupid prick!" Irvine shouted at him, "Insensitive Bastard!" his fists clenched about the jacket, Zell stepped forward ready to stop any blow from landing on Squall, but Irvine didn't hit the Commander, maybe he had more sense, more likely he didn't want to strike his friend. 

"Now listen to me," Irvine hissed, "You might not give a shit about life, but there are people who do give a damn about you. And you go and do crazy stunts like that!" Irvine, paused, and then roughly hauled Squall towards the jeep, Squall made no move to protest, unusual, possibly still in shock? 

Zell just stood watching them, interfering really wouldn't help, though if they ended up trashing the car. Irvine pushed Squall into the driving seat, and walked around to enter his side. Squall just sat there arms folded, not caring. 

"Alright, you don't seem to be getting my messadge," Irvine said, trying to remain calm, though his eyes showed his true emotions. He slipped a different CD on, then sat back in silence, as the music started… 

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive 

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger 

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill, with the skill to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger 

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger 

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger 

Squall and Irvine both sat in silence within the jeep, Zell could see Irvine was still seething, and as ever Squall's face was impassive, it took a better judge than he, to read the emotions of Squall. Eventually Squall got out the car, his eyes flicked over them both. Something passed between the two of them, as Zell watched uncomprehendingly then… 

"We've got a debriefing to get to…" that was it, that was all Squall said, then he was walking towards his bike. Zell blinked and ran towards the jeep, not wanting to waste any more time. He jumped in to the jeep and started the engine, at the same moment the roar of the bike was heard. 

Zell didn't understand what had passed between his two friends. He guessed he didn't need to; he certainly wasn't going to risk undoing it. Had one song totally changed Squall? Not likely, but perhaps made him realise something? A Small thing like a song… no way. 

Yet Zell couldn't deny that riding alongside the jeep, keeping equal pace, Squall Leonhart riding expertly atop a well maintained motor bike. Zell shook his head, clearing it, and stifling a laugh, before his eyes went back to the road ahead. 

= = = = = 

Author's note: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, I don't own it; I don't know who to give credit to for it. Thanks to TH. for getting me a copy of the words for my too lazy self. 

Author's note: I don't do many dedicated things, and I don't often ask for reviews, but please, review this chapter, since I wrote it for someone, rather than the fun of writing. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 7: Time Experiment

Chapter 7: Time Experiment 

Quistis shut the taxi door and turned to the familiar sight of Balamb Garden entrance. A slight smile played over he features, eyes gliding other the sights, students enjoying the fresh spring air, chatting about lessens, gossip, anything. It had all been so simple then. 

She glanced towards a red haired girl, she looked a little familiar, and seemed to be stepping towards them, though a little unsure, no doubt nervous about talking with two instructors, Quistis was about to smile, when a boy, obviously the same age gripped her wrist, leaning his face close to her hear, whispering softly. 

"Instructor Trepe, and team would you please come this way?" Qusitis blinked startled, her attention quickly diverted to the cadet standing to attention in front of them, he looked even more nervous than the girl had before, his pale green eyes darted over the three of them. "Headmaster Cid, asked me to escort the er… five of you to him." 

Rinoa smiled, "Well there's only three of us arriving today, so if you could just lead us to Cid." He saluted, poorly, but not one of them was going to point that out, turned abruptly, and walked at a slightly increased pace, leading them towards the central elevator that would take them to the Headmaster's office. 

*** 

"Rinoa if you channel power into Ellone, as she utilises her ability then we might see some improvement to it's use." Edea explained to the assembled room, Ward listened adamantly; it was all he could do. Kiros' attention was so intent he wasn't paying attention to any sign language. Ward didn't want to point that out to his friend, he didn't want to make him feel guilty over it. "Now, Ward and Kiros, have agreed to be sent back to some mission they were on before…" 

"The Centra excavation sight," Laguna interrupted, with a grin. "It shouldn't be too hard for you, since the memory has been used one before." Edea glared at him. Not many could with stand Edea's glare when they were in the wrong. Laguna's interruption was considered wrong,, after a few moments he looked away. 

"Now, the difference Ellone, is that while, Kiros will be viewing event's as Laguna, Ward will be viewing them as Ward." Ellone nodded her understanding. 

"Mommy, how can Kiros be Laguna?" the little girl, Ayisha whispered, from where she sat in Selphie's lap, nestling contently against her. The whisper was one of a four year old however and as such rather louder, that intended. 

Selphie looked down fondly at her child, trying to think of a way to explain it. Kiros was more interested in the conversation, asking, "I'm not sure I understand but, aren't there theories that playing around with time can be dangerous?" 

"That's why I haven't experimented much…" Ellone murmured quietly. Looking down at the plush red carpet in Cid's office, not wishing to meet anyone's gaze. Ward sighed, everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say his part, his fingers signalled. 

"He asks, If you have any idea what the effect of being in his own mind might be." Kiros translated, everyone shook there heads, no one had a clue, that's why the experiment. "Anyway, if we're doing this we might as well get to it, right Ward?" Ward nodded his agreement. 

A second later, his eyes went out of focus the myriad colours within the room, swirled together mixing to form a single shade. A loud piercing sound blotted out his second sense, his large form collapsed forwards landing on the carpet, his awareness now in the past. 

*** 

Laguna went down on one knee, fingers pressed against the boulder, then it was rolling away, Ward heard his voice ask, "Must you always go touching everything like a child?" It was odd, almost a detached viewpoint. He didn't have his thoughts, but he could predict them. Odd didn't even begin to describe it. 

"Hey, not only did that get rid of the boulder, it also got rid of the Esthar soldiers down there. Two Pigs with one stone… pure genius I tell you." 

"Pigs?" 

"You mean… birds?" Kiros questioned. 

"Whatever-man!" Laguna replied, and then he was running off down the crystal corridors, closely followed by Kiros. Ward knew he was following, he had even thought of following, but it was odd to know if he weren't there, he would still have followed. T_his is so strange… interesting, but still strange._

Laguna stopped at a cross section, looking at the possible ways he could lead them, Ward recognised it, one way lead to the ocean, the other round in circles risking even more battles. _Then again, risking is possibly the wrong word… since we made it._

"All this because you brought the wrong map!" 

"Quiet, come on this way!" 

_That's the wrong, way, I know it's the wrong way. The Sea's in that direction, over that way. Go that way!_ Ward pointed towards the ocean passageway, "I think we should go that way, I… I think, it's towards the ocean" Kiros and Laguna exchanged a glance, and then Laguna shrugged. "ok then." he said and ran off in the direction Ward pointed. 

_Wait, I know that never happened, we're supposed to run around this place completely first, that's what I remember happening… what's going on. Did I change something? Did Kiros?_ The three Galiban soldiers ran out onto a ledge, they were rewarded with a view of the ocean. A pleasant site after the enclosing tunnels. 

"Ward the human compass!" Laguna laughed, then they heard the foot steps, and slowly turned to face there foe. "Oh, don't tell me…" 

"Of all the worst possible…" 

"Situations." Ward finished and then the first soldiers, rushed forwards, Kiros rushed to meet them, his Eighteen-inch daggers swinging round in welcome, his Catlike dance among his rivals began with the slitting of a throat. Next to Ward, Laguna's stepped to increase his balance, legs wider apart, finger squeezed the trigger, offering cover fire for his two companions. 

Ward instinctively rushed forwards after Kiros, wheedling his custom anchor-pole-arm, what he lacked in speed he made up in strength, and an unsuspecting Esthar soldier's head caved in under the impact of a downward swing, blood splashed against there uniform, both the lilac of Esthar and the blue of Galibana. _Is it my thoughts then, or now that lead my actions? _

"Flash!" Laguna's voice shouted over the sounds of battle, Kiros danced backwards away from the main throng of battle, Ward heaved himself clear, at the same time, may of the Esthar soldiers closed there eyes ready for the "flash" grenade, the explosion took them all blissful unawares. 

_Now, get the damn anchor up and ram it hard as you can forwards! _Ward hefted the anchor took a step back arms leaning his back away from the thrust, he tensed as an Elite Esthar soldier, impaled himself, eyes going wide beneath there helm, at the shocking speed the large man could muster. 

"So you can move fast when you want to," Kiros panted from where he lay on the ground, recovering from the sudden ordeal. Laguna helped him to his feet, then pushed him over the edge, he neatly somersaulted as he fell. 

Laguna was then at his shoulder, helping him towards the edge;_ he's going to push me…_ But he'd already started the descent before he could react, he was tired from the fight. "Hey do you guy's know how high this cliff is? Man, your brave you two are…" 

"Oh shit! ... No way!" 

*** 

Kiros squinted as his eyes opened, he shook his head to clear it, then looked to where Ellone sat, she gave him a weak smile, which he returned. The brief connection between them passed when Laguna asked, "So Kiros, how'd it go? You think Rinoa made any difference?" 

"Maybe… Ward being Ward sure did." 

"Yeah…" Ward's quiet voice agreed groggily, every turned to stare at him as he pushed himself to his feet, "I could change things, if I thought about them hard enough…" 

"Woa…" Laguna was the first to speak; he was after all the only other one present who had ever heard the voice before. Then his black eyebrows drew together in thought, "Now wait a second, I remember Ward talking all the time now… and it's … hard to remember that he couldn't…" 

"Of course…" Ellone murmured in a subdued voice, "If he changed history so he could speak again, that is what we would remember… curious." she added, "I think I could repeat that without Rinoa's help." She glanced to Laguna and Quistis, nodding once, "I'm ready to try again." 

"You're sure?" 

"No… but I want to explain the dreams. I… need to find out what they mean. This might be a way to do that." 

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Quistis asked calmly, the slightest hint of fear showing through. Kiros blinked, why would she be afraid. She had done this before after all. 

"I don't know," Rinoa admitted slowly, her brow set in deep concentration, she never finished the sentence, Kiros watched as Quistis and Laguna slumped in there chairs, then he turned to towards Ellone and Rinoa. Both looked tired, almost exhausted, similar determined faces however remained on each. 

"What's happening?" Ward asked quietly. 

"Rinoa's trying to create… constructs to house, there minds in the past. The magic is sound, I'm just not sure if it will work in the past…" 

"And there trying to do this, why?" 

"I assume," Edea whispered, "That not only will they be there rather than in someone else, but like Ward they will be able to change the past. " She paused, letting that little sentence, with all its wild implications settle in, they sat silently in the room for a long time. 

*** 

Quistis looked down at her hands, then the fingers went to trace the lines of her features. It was as if she were there, here. What was to say she wasn't? Blue eyes turned to at Laguna, he too was a perfect copy, a few streaks of grey at the temples, of otherwise raven black hair. He put his thumb up to say he was alright. 

"Where are we?" she whispered for his ears only. he looked around, eyes settling on a black, well kempt motorbike. He recognised it, at once, quickly looking up, there was Squall, a small black mark on a rockface. 

"We're in the same Squall memory I was sent to before…" he said uncertainly. "I mean… we're in the same past… or something." he paused, "Now that I come to think of it, how did Edea know we should try this? And that it would work?" 

"She has been a Sorceress," Quistis replied, but doubts had arisen in her mind now as well, how did Edea know what suggestions to make, and which to be dismissed? The contemplation was interrupted as Squall, pushed off from the cliff, somersaulting once in the air, hopefully he hadn't seen the two of them. Then he was free falling. 

He pulled the parachute cord, and slowly finished the descent, as his feet touched the ground, he slipped the parachute from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, it didn't matter, there was no wind, it wouldn't go anywhere. 

"Maybe he felt us watching him…" Laguna mussed to himself, as Squall turned towards the bike, and flipped the Laptop up, reading a message. Laguna looked to Quistis wondering if she had been the girl striking at Squall. Ready to stop her, if that was the case. 

Quistis blinked, someone had materialised, possibly another construct? Her eyes widened as she reconsised the girl, shoulder length red hair, she'd seen her earlier that day… she was armed with two wooden sticks. Proper fighting weapons, each about two foot in length. Her use of them was professional, striking swiftly at Squall's head. 

Then a strike on the spine, Quistis watched as Squall struck out blindly with his foot, his right hand came up to guard, and was pulled away after another well placed strike, a moment later he fell forward a second blow had knocked him unconscious. 

Quistis moved to stand, ready to attack this attacker, to defend her friend, but Laguan's hands clamped over her mouth and wrist, pulling her down again, "It's already happened, Instructor, you know it turns out alright, so be still and observe." 

They both stared as she knelt down next to him, checking the pulse, making sure he still breathed, that he would be alright. Unusual for an attacker, more unsual she then kissed im lightly on the cheek and stood, the magical construct she was in had begun to dissipate fading away into the surrounding air. "Be well Father." she murmured and was gone. 

"Father?" Laguna said, jumping to his feet, "The hell was that about?" Quistis slowly stood next to him, thinking, the cadet she had seen early that day was obviously the same person, there was no mistaking it. Yet, the age difference… 

"She could be from the future." Qusitis suggested a little unsurely. That seemed impossible… yet here the two of them were standing, in there past, why couldn't someone else do the same? Because Ellone and her abilities were unique… right? 

Laguna's brow drew together, he chewed slightly on his lower lip, thinking. After a while he said, "I see, that's possible I suppose, why then, would she try to knock him out? Why did she even bother coming to the past?" he stopped, took a breath, "Who was she anyway?" 

"I don't know the answers, Laguna," Quists responded, "But I do know, that girl is at Garden, When we get back, we should go talk with her." Quistis suddenly had a worrying thought, how did they get back? If they were in any one's mind, she assumed it was Squall, yet he was lying unconscious and they hadn't left yet. 

"She is?" Laguna repeated stupidly, "In which case, I think it would be better if just the two of us went to speak with her, if Squall found out about this… and it's true, that could really mess around with history." he looked off into the distance, "I wonder how long we're going to be here…" 

= = = = = 

Author's note: Ah hah! A revelation, all though you probably predicted some of this… I hope there are some twists you hadn't guessed as well. *Shrugs* I try. 


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Premonition

Chapter 8: Dark Premonition 

Kiara leant against the lifts wall silently, head bowed in silent thought, a lock of bright red hair falling to obscure storm grey, cold eyes. She didn't want to talk; in fact, she just wanted to be left alone, however Devran despised such isolation. 

"Look," he remarked, trying to draw her attention, he failed but proceeded to talk anyway, "I had to stop you, and you know I had to." he shifted uneasily, "Remember what Synthrial said…"  
  
"Since when have you listened to him?" she asked quietly, not turning. 

"I don't have to like him to know good advice, damn it we're more than forty years in the past, we don't want to go screwing with it!" he sounded outraged, offended. She glanced to him; his eyes were narrowed dangerously, lips drawn closer together. He was getting angry or angrier or something like that. 

"Isn't that why we're here?" she murmured, "to change things?" The lift stopped, she stepped out into the basement before he could reply, the basement of Balamb garden, how different it looked now to what she remembered, it still functioned for one thing. Still it looked like they could wait here undisturbed for a while, that was all that really mattered. 

"Well yes," Devran admitted from behind her, "But not things like that, other things necessary things…" he hesitated, doubts? Kiara nearly laughed doubts was nothing, she'd had them ever since this idea was started, and it was too late to change course now. Devran chuckled; she looked at him, at the computer consol he was staring at. 

**Guardian Forces: Compendium **

**A listing of those GF's housed within Balamb garden, use except for SeeD purposes is prohibited, in the event of SeeD requirement; any available GF may be taken. **

She glared at him; he at least had the decency to look embarrassed, however he still went on to glance over the files, browsing? No he was searching for something specific, she blinked when he loaded the page, quirking a brow in surprise, "Curiosity," he said with a slight shrug, and glanced back to screen. It was surprisingly lacking in facts… 

**Shiva **

**Elemental Ice **

**Current location: Balamb Garden * **

**Originally collected by: - Commander Squall Leonhart **

**Report on Combat efficiency: **

**Report on Personality: **

**Other Comments: **

**_* While this GF may be found within Garden, it appears to be junction to Commander Squall Leonhart still, how this occurred we are currently unsure, investigations are underway as to the nature of this occurrence. Recommended caution and perhaps a different choice in GF. Headmaster Cid._ **

"Oh," Devran murmured in a disappointed tone, "I'd hoped for more," he shrugged, slightly then hit the enter key, a password prompt loaded, which he looked at startled, "That's it? Guardian Forces could help someone take over the world, and all they have defending it is one lousy password?" 

"Who's crazy enough to summon a GF that would realise they were intruders straight away?" she murmured softly, before slumping to the floor, resting her head against the back of the computer terminal, right now they didn't need to do anything, but wait, and rest. 

*** 

Kiros sat alongside Ellone's bed within the medical bay at Garden, dark eyes intent on her still form, he was barely conscious to events around him. He knew that those still awake and aware talked in hushed tones as to the nature of these problems, and how they could set about solving it. In the same ward, Quistis, Laguna and Rinoa were laid out, resting; all of them were exhausted, or least diagnosed as such. 

Kiros doubted if either the two stuck in a past memory would wake up on there own, perhaps they would, he wasn't an expert on such. Rinoa he suspected, and Ellone he hoped would both wake and would then be able to retrieve the others. This he wasn't sure about either however. 

"You're sure you can't think of anything." Selphie asked quietly, her little one had fallen asleep, been taken to a dorm, she looked tired as well, but showed no intention of following the child, "You were touched with sorceress powers." 

Edea didn't answer she just sat still, silent, finger tips pressed together in thought, musing, thinking, whatever she was doing it seemed to take all her concentration, she was as still as the four the doctors had diagnosed, that was almost worrying. 

Kiros attention was diverted back to Ellone, she was tussling and turning within the covers of her bed, dreaming? He hoped it was that and nothing more sinister, his fingers curled tighter around her hand, reassuringly. 

*** 

_Ellone looked around questioningly, she didn't know where she was, it looked like a lab of some sort, she jumped as loud roar, wounded pride, and pain… death. She looked again, claw marks of varying degrees of size and strength marred the metal of the room, the computers sparked, the floor slanted now, downwards. A battle? _

_"Apparently," she turned to see Squall, standing a little way from her, the left eye was glazed with a red hue he stepped forwards, she blinked, it was almost brotherly, there was no other way to describe that movement. "I don't know what happened here either." _

_He looked about for a moment, the nodded, "The GF research centre, I don't suppose you know why any one would want to trash this place?" Ellone shook her head and stepped closer to him, she felt safer to be so close, even if he couldn't answer her queries. _

_"Because, Doc. Odine came back here," Laguna stated, they both turned to him, he was wearing the monster hunter clothing Ellone remembered from when she was a child, his gun rested in the crook of his right elbow, the nozzle pointed skyward. He beckoned for the two of them to come towards him. "Right now though, I think you'd better come this way." _

_ Laguna was standing at the bottom of the slant, next to a hole Ellone couldn't remember seeing before, by her side Squall had tensed, but as Ellone moved forwards he followed, relaxed by her familiarity maybe? When they reached the hole, Laguna jumped down through it, they both followed. _

_ Ellone gasped as she saw what it was Laguna had meant, something so large It could only be a guardian force… more than that it had to be Eden, there was none larger that she knew of, yet the metallic GF was laying on it's side in an impossibly contracted position within the confines of the room, two shadows flitted across the prone form of what appeared a dying creature, one was hazy grey, the other darkest black. _

_ The grey one seemed to grow as Eden died, becoming darker, more sinister. Both shadows radiated an evil presence, the black purer, but the grey was growing in intensity with every passing moment. Laguna watched with fascinated incomprehension. The image was spell binding the way a high cliff edge was, there was lure to jump, even though you knew it foolish. _

_ "Ah," Squall murmured sadly. Ellone tore her eyes from the image to glance to him, he was regarding the picture before them differently, did he understand it? Or was he simply different in his reactions to such things. _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Rael-tegl-aern." he remarked in an infuriatingly uninformative tone. Yet, it sounded like that was the answer. Before Ellone could ask about it, her gaze was pulled back towards the shadows, now fast approaching them, Laguna stepped swiftly in front of her, finger pressing the trigger of his weapon. Bullets flew through the air, then the shadows, finally ricocheting harmlessly from the exterior of a deceased Guardian Force. _

_ The shadows continued to approach, a part of Ellone noted that the black seemed to be dissipating as it crossed the distance between them, the rest of her screamed. The scream was soon accompanied by a yell, Squall leapt forwards swinging his gunblade through the darkening grey shadow. _

_ Everything was engulfed by darkness._


	10. Chapter 9: Convergence, Balamb Garden

A long time (year) ago in a Galaxy to close for comfort a lot of things transpired to take down the writer know as Rapier and isolate him from the internet and computers in a most pennyless way. Needless to say these times must be forgotten, and in an effort to rehabilitate I intend to finish this story.

No doubt, you've all forgotten it… but on the off chance you want to know the ending I intend to provide it. We apologise for the delay… Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Convergence, Balamb Garden 

Squall stared at the Garden as the wind wiped past him and he drew ever closer to it, something in his mind steadily grew as he approached, an awareness, a conscious linked to his mind, the being know as GF Shiva. Her desires, cold and emotionless as they seemed to a human mind meshed into his own.

It was impossible to describe really… the only way to fully understand was to junction to a guardian force for as long as Squall and Shiva had been joined. Past 10 years now, there minds interlocked, to an extent that finding the cut off point where one mind ceased and the other began was no longer possible.

They understood each other like no others understood them, each silent and cold, they were perfect company personality wise, perhaps the idea was a poor one, but then Squall had never intended the link to become so strong, it had been easy with all the other GF's how it was meant to be, cut off after one mission.

But they were too similar… and she had been silent so much… had he missed her? Felt sorry? kinship? No he knew what had caused there link to be so strong… and only one other person could even suspect the truth. But who would believe Seifer if he spread rumour about Squall Leonhart? his Rival?

***

"See…" Selphie beamed and pointed to her laptop screen. And Rinoa did see, a blip moving closer, just in range… probably somewhere underneath the sea just now, but Selphie had assured her it was the tracer on Squall's bike.

Rinoa smiled tiredly, and fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling of Selphie's dorm room, so tired… Edea had put Ellone and her through a lot of harrowing procedures and experiments until they had finally managed to bring Laguna and Quistis back from there magical construct bodies… it had been so simple when they finally managed it… so simple.

She yawned, "That's good…" she murmured, but wasn't sure exactly how good… would Squall simply leave straight away? Doubts entered her mind… had they just retrieved the bike? was Squall really with them?

"Good?" Selphie repeated, "That's all the emotion you can muster? After all this time?"

"A few days?" Rinoa murmured and curled up into a ball sleepily, "We saw him a few days ago… remembered?"

"Yeah but that didn't count," They both grinned a little, "This counts…. he'll finally meet Ayisha as well…" There was a mixed sadness and joy in the brunette's tone, it wrenched at Rinoa's heart every time, even though she'd know about the events which lead to Ayisha's birth as long as anyone else…

***

"Why are we doing this?" Kiros complained as Laguna carefully looked through the computer records of Balamb garden for a picture that matched that girl. He was exhausted, but he intended to find out who she was and if she belonged here.

"I mean looking at pic's of chicks, I see the fun in it…" Kiros continued to drone at him, halting only to drink more coffee, "But come on Laguna… this is crazy…"

"Look, I explained it," Laguna whispered without looking from the screen, "And this girl from the time shift thing, I'm sure I've seen her and I want to ask her some things…"

Kiros sighed and looked to Ward, Ward who was keeping watch at the door… since Cid hadn't exactly OK'ed this excursion… since he didn't know about it or anything… he'd swap shifts and let Ward relax after this cup.

***

Synthrial looked into her ice blue gaze longer than most, but eventually he had to avert his eyes… given her lack of clothing, modesty forced him to drop his eyes further. The chill air about them seemed to grow hotter as his cheeks flushed. 

"This complication he will not like," Shiva repeated and stretched her legs out… away from the warmth of the frozen radiator… it was still too warm for her tastes. 

"Just tell me where he is?" Synthrial lacked the ability to talk with Guardian forces, he had never been junctioned to one, didn't understand them at all, and they didn't understand humans any. 

Synthrial blinked, his face blanched, any thoughts of lust… or the chill or… well everything sort of left his expression and mind at her answer, his lips curled a few times as he sought the right words… and finally he asked, "Where is Ayisha? … or Laguna?" 

Then he was running a complication had come up alright… a whole bunch of them… calm seas for months and all of a sudden six or seven whirlpools had showed up… 

= = = = =

Author's note: Hardly an inspiring return chapter… oh well… and please if there is any interest in this story still, let me know… a story isn't a story unless it has a writer AND someone to read it.


End file.
